Psycho Problems
by Dana1
Summary: Andros has been targeted by Astronema
1. Psycho Problems

Disclaimer: I claim Patricia. Everyone else belongs to Haim Saban including the Psycho Ranger characters.  
Author's note: This is not part of any of my other series'. It's a standalone. It's just an idea that I've been thinking of.  
Time frame: Okay in this story Ashley's birthday is much later then it was on the show. So in other words Invasion of the Body Switcher never happened in my Power Ranger universe. This is also right after the Pink Psycho Ranger gets destroyed.   
  
Psycho Problems  
by: Dana  
In his room on the Mega Ship, Andros was sifting through the pockets of his jacket. He knew he had to get Ashley the right present for her birthday. But he wasn't sure where he should get her. He changed into civilian clothes and went down to Earth. He arrived at what Ashley called the mall and went in.   
  
Andros looked around and saw a jewelry store. He went in and looked around.   
  
"Can I help you?" Asked a saleswoman whose nametag said Patricia on it.   
  
"I hope so. I'm looking for a present for a special friend. Her birthday's tomorrow and-"   
  
"You're trying to find the perfect present." Patricia finished for him. She was used to people coming in her shop doing last minute shopping. Guys always put things off to the last minute. Though this one seemed to have something on his mind. "Do you want to get her a necklace? Maybe a bracelet, or a ring?"   
  
"I don't know what I'm looking for yet. She likes jewelry very much."   
  
"Hmm. Is she your age?" Andros nodded. "Well let me go see what I can find for you." She said and walked over to him. "This necklace is very popular with girls your age." She said pointing to a locket. "Perhaps she would like that."   
  
"Um I don't know. I think it would be a good present. I'm going to look around at some other places first before I make my choice okay?"   
  
'Such a polite kid.' "No problem. I understand."   
  
Andros looked around before he left the store. He was walking down the corridor of the mall when he felt someone grab his arm.   
  
"Listen closely. Walk straight to the exit. Don't pull anything or I will kill the people in the mall. Do you understand?" A young man whispered in his ear.   
  
Andros nodded and he walked slowly to the exit. When they got to the exit a female dressed in yellow, walked in front of him and yanked off the locket he wore around his neck and threw it on the ground. Andros made an attempted protest but they weren't listening. He would have bent down to retrieve his locket if he weren't so worried about the shoppers in the mall. Then they disappeared in a flash of light.   
  
* * *  
Ashley walked into Andros's room. "Andros?" She saw that he wasn't there. She walked out of the room and saw Zhane. "Zhane do you know where Andros is?" She asked.   
  
"No. I haven't seen him since this morning. He might be on Earth though. He'll be back up here shortly. You know Andros." Zhane said.   
  
"But with those Psycho Rangers out there it makes the threat bigger."   
  
"I know Ashley. But Andros would notify us if something went wrong. Don't worry he'll be back soon." Andros had told Zhane the day before he was going to go shopping for a present for Ashley. Zhane thought he shouldn't tell Ashley about it.   
  
* * *  
Andros was thrown into the command room of Astronema's Ship. He struggled to his feet. "I should have known you were behind this Astronema." Andros muttered under his breath.   
  
"You and your friends destroyed one of the Psycho Rangers so I felt I should take from you." Astronema said with a sly smile.   
  
Andros was getting a bad feeling about this. He had a feeling Astronema might kill him. "Karone you don't want to do this!" He tried.   
  
"Don't tell me what I want and don't want to do Andros." She turned to Ecliptor. "I am ready for it Ecliptor."   
  
Ecliptor walked over with a gadget. Astronema motioned for Psycho Red and Psycho Blue to hold Andros. Astronema shot the gadget. Andros passed out.   
  
"Take him down to the dungeon. I will go down there tomorrow. He won't wake up until then anyway. I will make sure it worked tomorrow. If not then we'll think of something else." Psycho Red and Psycho Blue nodded and supported the unconscious Andros as they walked down to the dungeon.   
  
* * *  
The next morning Ashley woke up. She remembered that Andros hadn't returned the day before. "DECA is Andros on the ship?"   
  
"No Ashley I'm afraid he hasn't returned since he left yesterday." The ship's voice told her.   
  
"DECA could you tell the others to meet me in the Rec Room?"   
  
"I will do that right now."   
  
Ashley got dressed and hurried to the Rec Room. She was met by tired glances. "What is it Ashley? Wait Andros isn't here." Cassie said looking around.   
  
"That's why I called all of you here. Andros didn't come back during the night. I'm really worried guys."   
  
"I'm sure he's fine. Happy Birthday Ashley by the way." Carlos said.   
  
"Thanks Carlos." Ashley said sadly. She was too concerned about Andros then about the fact that it was her birthday.   
  
Zhane thought of something. "DECA please start a search for Andros on Earth." He hoped that that would work.   
  
"Anyone know where he could have gone?" TJ asked. Carlos, Cassie and Ashley shrugged.   
  
"He told me he was planning to go to the mall yesterday. I didn't tell you Ashley because he asked me not to." Zhane said.   
  
"Maybe we should go down to the mall and investigate." Cassie suggested.   
  
They all hurried to change into normal clothes. When they got to the mall the split into two groups. Zhane and Ashley walked into the same jewelry store Andros had been in. Patricia walked over to them.   
  
"Can I help you guys?" She asked.   
  
"I hope so. I was wondering if a guy with blond and brown streaked hair came in here yesterday?" Ashley asked.   
  
"Why as a matter of fact I do remember a young man matching that description coming in here. He was so polite. Charming too." Patricia said.   
  
"When was he in the store?"   
  
"Oh I'd say about 11 AM. He looked around and said he'd be back later he wanted to check some other stores. He never came back so I presume he found what he was looking for in another store. Why do you ask?" She asked.   
  
"We're looking for him and this is where he said he'd go yesterday. Thanks for the help." Zhane said. He and Ashley walked out of the store.   
  
An hour later Zhane, Ashley, Cassie, TJ, and Carlos all met in the food court.   
  
"In the stores we went to, no one remembered seeing a guy that looked like that." Cassie said.   
  
"Same with Ashley and me. We did go to a store where a woman remembered seeing him, but she said he didn't come back to the store. So what I'm guessing is that whatever happened to Andros happened after he left that one jewelry store." Zhane said.   
  
The others agreed and went back to thinking.   
  
* * *  
Astronema walked over to Ecliptor. "Has he woken up yet?"   
  
"Yes my princess. A few minutes ago."   
  
"Does he remember anything?"   
  
"I haven't checked."   
  
"I will do it myself." Astronema said and walked into the cell. She saw the Red Ranger look up at her in confusion. 'I think it worked!' Astronema thought happily to herself. "Do you know who you are?"   
  
Andros shook his head no.   
  
"I'm sorry to hear that. You were hit in the head by one of the Astro Rangers really hard. We were afraid that the hit was hard enough to cause you Amnesia." Astronema paused as she thought of a fake name to tell him. "My name is Astronema. I am your leader. So don't turn rogue on me! You're Cody the Silver Psycho Ranger. You work for Dark Spectre and me." She told him with a sly smile. 'It's a good thing I had the Yellow Psycho Ranger remove that lousy locket of his. Knowing how humans are someone will pick it up and keep it.' "Follow me." She told Andros. He got up and followed her out of his cell.   
  
* * *  
Later that day the Astro Rangers minus Andros were sitting at the Surf Spot having a small birthday party for Ashley. Ashley didn't like the idea at first, but they had reminded her that the party had already been set up and they couldn't back out now.   
  
"Oh hey guys. Andros isn't here?" The owner of the Surf Spot, Adelle, asked walking over to them with their drinks.   
  
"Um he'll be here later hopefully. He wasn't feeling well." TJ lied.   
  
"Please give him this when you see him. I might forget I have it. I found it outside of the mall yesterday afternoon and looked on the back and saw Andros's name on it. Then I remembered Andros had one like this and I put two and two together. So here you go." Adelle said. She pulled something out of her pocket and handed it to Ashley. It was Andros's locket.   
  
"Thanks Adelle." Ashley said in a trembling voice.   
  
"You're very welcome Ashley. I'm just glad I was able to find it before anyone else did." Adelle said not hearing the way Ashley's voice was. Adelle walked over to another table.   
  
"You guys Andros never takes this locket off. Something horrible must have happened to him. Now I do have a reason to worry about Andros."   
  
Zhane took the locket from Ashley. He looked around to make sure no one was listening to him. "I guess it would be safe to say Astronema has him. The locket doesn't look like it fell off by accident. Judging the way the clasp looks, I'd say someone ripped it off of him."   
  
"So now what do we do?" Carlos asked. "There's no way we can get on Astronema's Ship." Carlos saw Ashley was staring off into space not even listening to their conversation. "Ash we'll get him back. Astronema can't have him without a fight."   
  
"I was just thinking. What if she is trying to extract revenge on us because we destroyed one of her Psycho Rangers? Maybe that's why they took him. He was alone in the mall, and they could have threatened to hurt the other shoppers if he didn't cooperate. Andros would have never put other humans in danger. He would have had no choice." Ashley said looking at everyone.   
  
The table became silent as they thought what Ashley said over.   
  
* * *  
Andros was standing with the other Psycho Rangers. He was looking the Psycho Rangers over. He was confused by everything Astronema said, and the other Psycho Rangers seemed to resent him for reasons he couldn't understand. They barely said one word to him. The Red Psycho Ranger seemed to be the one that disliked him the most. Red kept glaring at him and wouldn't talk to him directly.   
  
Astronema entered the room and surveyed the five Psycho Rangers. She sensed the hatred the Red Psycho Ranger had towards the Red Astro Ranger turned Silver Psycho Ranger. That was understandable. They had been fighting Andros and now he had to work with him. "Ecliptor has been checking to make sure there was no damage to your morpher. Here." She said tossing the morpher to Andros. She watched Andros catch it and examine it carefully. Astronema almost thought he was started to remember. 'Maybe that gadget didn't work like it was supposed to.' She thought. But Andros quickly looked up at her showing no signs that he was remembering anything. "I'm going to send you down to take care of those Power Rangers. Morph and be ready to attack."   
  
"Let's go." Red Psycho said. He turned towards Andros. "You better not mess things up again. Now let's get rid of those Rangers." Speaking to Andros directly for the first time   
  
They landed in the park and started attacking citizens. The Astro Rangers were informed of the situation, and came to the park five minutes later.   
  
"Looks like there's a new Psycho Ranger." Zhane said eyeing the Silver Psycho Ranger closely.   
  
"This is exactly what we don't need. Andros is missing and a new Psycho Ranger appears what a day." Cassie said.   
  
The Psycho Rangers rushed them. The Yellow Psycho Ranger attacked both Cassie and Ashley. The Blue and Red Psycho Rangers went after TJ. The Black Psycho Ranger went after Carlos. Andros looked at Zhane.   
  
"What are you waiting for Silver Ranger? Are you afraid of me?" Andros asked. Astronema had been able to alter the way Andros would sound while morphed. Zhane had no idea that the Psycho Ranger was Andros.   
  
"You're new at this. So you don't know me. I don't back away from a challenge. So come on Psycho Ranger show me what you've got." Zhane challenged right back.   
  
"Whatever." 'What does he mean I'm new at this? Didn't Astronema say one of them hit me in the back of the head? And why wouldn't I know him? Does he know that I've got amnesia? Why does none of this make sense?' Andros kicked Zhane and watched him fall. This went off for awhile with Andros having the upper hand. However there was a flash of light and Darkonda appeared.   
  
"Silver. Astronema has called you back up to the ship. I will finish the rangers for you." Darkonda said.   
  
"But-" Andros protested. Not understanding this at all. He was beating the Silver Ranger. Why would Astronema call him back?   
  
"That's an order!" Darkonda said. Andros disappeared without another word.   
  
Darkonda fired at Zhane. Zhane ducked. "I don't know who your new crony is Darkonda, but I can beat you."   
  
"You think so Zhane? Oh by the way where's your leader? I just noticed he wasn't here." Darkonda taunted.   
  
"You probably know where he is Darkonda!" Zhane spat kicking Darkonda to the ground.   
  
"Now how would I know where the Red Ranger is. I'm not psychic." Darkonda said getting back into a standing position. 'He probably didn't notice how I gave a hint. Zhane's so dumb I could tell him he was just fighting Andros and he'd probably miss it.' Darkonda thought.   
  
"I'm sure you do know. Tell me and I won't end you right now." Zhane threatened.   
  
"My, my Silver Ranger. That's a big threat coming from you Zhane. Just for that I won't tell you even if I knew." Ecliptor jested. Blocking another attempt from Zhane to hit him.   
  
"I take it I won't get any information from you." Zhane said losing his patience.   
  
The others were fighting the Psycho Rangers. The Psycho Rangers retreated back up to the ship. The Astro Rangers ran over to give Zhane a hand. Darkonda, seeing that it was five on one, left.   
  
"Well that was strange." Cassie said after they returned to the ship. "Zhane did you find anything out about the Silver Psycho Ranger?" She asked.   
  
"No. Darkonda showed up and sent the Psycho Ranger away. The Silver Psycho Ranger seemed confused about going up. I have to admit that guy was beating me. Maybe it was because I had my mind on the fact that Andros was missing. Or he was just a better fighter then me. I don't know." Zhane said.   
  
"Leave it to Astronema to ruin a birthday." TJ said picking up an apple from the fruit basket. "Did you get anything from Darkonda about if they had Andros or not?"   
  
"He was just playing with words. Nothing he said made sense. He said he wasn't psychic so how could he tell where the Red Ranger is..." Zhane trailed off. He smacked the table making everyone jump. "That's it!"   
  
"What's it?" Carlos asked looking absolutely confused.   
  
"Darkonda was playing with words! He didn't mean anything about being psychic. Think about it. What's another word that's like psychic?" Zhane asked.   
  
The others thought for a brief second; then they all figured it out at the same time. "Psycho!" They all said at the same time.   
  
"Wait a minute. Are you saying Andros is the Silver Psycho Ranger?" Ashley asked.   
  
"Look at the facts Ash. Andros is missing. Adelle found his locket at the mall. A new Psycho Ranger appears. Astronema could be extracting her revenge on us. She's probably mad at us for destroying the Pink Psycho Ranger. So what does she do? She kidnaps one of us to take the place of the destroyed Psycho Ranger." Zhane said putting all of the pieces together.   
  
"But why Andros?" Ashley asked.   
  
"Andros is the leader. For all we know Dark Spectre could have ordered for Astronema to take Andros. On the other hand this all could be because he was alone in the mall and easy pickings. Then it could have been just circumstantial." TJ answered her.   
  
"So how do we get him back?" Cassie wondered out loud.   
  
"I don't know." Zhane said honestly.   
  
* * *  
Andros stood there watching Astronema strap him down on a table. "Can I ask you a question mistress?"   
  
"Sure." Astronema answered him not fully paying attention to him.   
  
"Why are you doing this?" He asked eyeing the machine that was next to him.   
  
Astronema thought quickly. "There seemed to be a malfunction in the morpher during the battle. Now don't ask any more questions I'm too busy."   
  
Andros lay there still confused. But didn't ask another question. He felt Astronema grab his arm and hook the machine to it. 'I don't like this one bit.' Andros thought.   
  
Astronema turned on the machine that was to strengthen her hold on Andros. She noticed there seemed to be problems. He wasn't falling for anything she told him. He was questioning everything. 'Sorry Andros this is for your own good.'   
  
Andros closed his eyes. The machine was actually working in reverse. He was remembering growing up on KO-35 and meeting Zhane and then meeting Ashley. He suddenly knew who he was and realized where he was. Andros's eyes flickered open. "Karone!" He said trying to unstrap himself from the machine. He noticed no one was in the room.   
  
He got up and saw the Red Psycho Ranger in the shadowy corner staring at him. Andros looked for his actual morpher and couldn't find it.   
  
"Looking for this Andros?" The guy asked. Holding up Andros's morpher. He knew right away; Andros had his memory back.   
  
"Give me that!" He rushed over to the Red Ranger and knocked him to the ground. His morpher went flying in the other direction. Andros got up and dove for his morpher but he felt someone grab his ankle.   
  
"Where do you think your going Andros? You can't leave you know. No one can leave this ship."   
  
"Out of here." Andros found something and hit the Red Psycho Ranger with it. He heard a thud. Andros got to his feet and saw the Red Psycho Ranger on the ground not moving. He didn't have a chance to really look at him but he didn't think he was dead.   
  
Andros got up and used his communicator to get out of the ship. Andros landed in the park looking around. He suddenly realized he didn't have his morpher. He forgot the Yellow Psycho Ranger had taken it off of him. Sighing, Andros lifted up his communicator to teleport back up to the ship when he heard someone calling him. He turned around to see Zhane running to him.   
  
"Andros! Are you okay?"   
  
Andros looked around and saw no one was in the area. "Yeah. Whatever Astronema did to me failed." Andros sighed. I suppose I missed Ashley's birthday didn't I?"   
  
"Andros she'll be just glad to see you back! She didn't even want to party knowing you were gone. Come on let's go back up to the ship." Zhane and Andros teleported back up to the ship.   
  
In case you're wondering Andros does give Ashley the necklace he gave to her in the actual Birthday episode on Power Rangers in Space. That was my first real attempt at Power Rangers in Space fanfic. Well I am writing Protectors in Space during that time period but there's a real difference. I am sorry for the shortness of this fanfic. Email me at Willow@grrtech.com with comments questions or anything else.   
  
  
  
  



	2. Psycho Problems 2

Disclaimer: I claim Charlotte Oliver, Jade, and the Partraolo Amulet. So yes Tommy is in this fanfic. Could I have written it any other way? Everyone else belongs to Haim Saban including the Psycho Ranger characters.   
Author's note: After reading Psycho Problems again, I felt that I didn't end Psycho Problems right so this is a continuation of it. I wasn't happy with it and I'm the writer!   
Correction to Psycho Problems: I meant to say Red Psycho Ranger still had the morpher.   
Suggested reading: Please read the first part of Psycho Problems. They might discuss what happened at the beginning, but it does help to be familiar with it. Even though I made some mistakes in the first one it's still a must read!   
Time frame: It's a continuation. It starts from where Andros and Zhane go back up to the Mega Ship.   
  
Psycho Problems 2  
by: Dana  
  
Andros landed in the control room and looked around sadly. 'Now what do I do? Red Psycho Ranger still has my morpher. Why didn't I grab it before I left?' Andros wondered to himself. Someone touching his arm brought Andros back to reality. He turned around and saw it was Zhane.   
  
"Andros are you okay?" Zhane asked growing very concerned for his long time best friend.   
  
"No. They still have my morpher. I tried to get it back and it was knocked out of my reach." Andros said sadly.   
  
"Well the bright side is that you're back. What happened anyway?" Zhane asked.   
  
"Andros!" Ashley yelled coming into the room and gave him a hug. "I'm so glad that you're all right. I was so worried about you. What happened the last couple of days?" Ashley asked.   
  
The others came into the room and gave him the same greeting. They all turned their attention to Andros.   
  
Andros started to tell them what had happened the last couple of days. "I went to the mall a couple of days ago. I had just left the jewelry store and was walking to another store when someone grabbed my arm. He told me that if I didn't walk to the exit of the mall he would kill the other shoppers. I knew I couldn't risk the people in the mall's lives so I followed him. A girl, who I presume was the Yellow Psycho Ranger, stepped in front of me and yanked my locket off. I guess I won't be getting that back." Andros said sadly.   
  
Ashley took the locket that she was wearing around her neck off. "You haven't lost it forever Andros. I was holding onto it until you got back. Adelle had found it at the mall. She gave it to me to give it to you. Here it is." She said handing it to him.   
  
Andros took it graciously before continuing. "Then they threw me into the command room on Astronema's ship. I think she fired a gadget on me and I passed out. I don't remember much after that except that I woke up attached to a machine and noticed the Red Psycho Ranger staring at me. He held my morpher away from me and I ran over and knocked him down. The morpher went flying across the room. I dove for it and Red Psycho Ranger was back up and had a hold of my ankle. I hit him with something I found laying on the ground. As I was teleporting I finally realized that my morpher was no longer with me like I thought it was. When I got back to Earth, Zhane came over to me. Then we teleported back up here. I'm sorry I don't known more about what had happened." Andros said.   
  
"Don't worry we can pretty much fill in the blanks for you. Ashley was the first one who realized you were missing. We just presumed you were still on Earth. We went to the mall to find clues about why you were missing and found out you had only gone to one store. We put two and two together and realized Astronema must have taken you. It wasn't until later that day until we realized all that had happened. Psycho Rangers and a new one who was the Silver Psycho Ranger attacked us all." TJ said.   
  
Zhane continued for TJ. "When I was fighting the Silver Psycho Ranger, Darkonda appeared. He told the Psycho Ranger to go back up to the ship. Then Darkonda and I started fighting. I kept asking him where you were. And he kept avoiding the question. But he said something that really struck me as odd. He said, 'Now how would I know where the Red Ranger is. I'm not psychic.' I figured out later that he was hinting about you being the Silver Psycho Ranger. Then you came back." Zhane finished the story.   
  
Andros was searching through his pocket. "I guess it's true. I was the Silver Psycho Ranger." Andros held up the Silver Psycho morpher. The others gasped. They had all been hoping Zhane was wrong. But unfortunately his hypothesis was correct. "I'm sorry guys."   
  
"It's not your fault Andros." Ashley said. "You didn't ask to be chosen to be the Silver Psycho Ranger. It was a raw deal. The bright side is no one got hurt, and you're back." Ashley said hoping to set Andros at ease.   
  
"It's funny you'd think I would remember being placed under a spell. To me it just seemed like Astronema had knocked me out and was using that machine for some reason. I have a blank spot where the last couple of days were."   
  
"You didn't seem to know who I was. She must have erased your memory." Zhane said. "I think she also distorted your voice. There was no way I would have known it was you."   
  
"You know I talked to Tommy when I first became the Red Turbo Ranger. Tommy was a Ranger for several years. He was the Green Ranger, White Ranger, White Ninja Ranger, Zeo Ranger 5, and Red Turbo Ranger." TJ explained to Zhane and Andros. "He told me about this one time where Prince Gasket had kidnapped him and erased his memory with something called the brain drain. He was forced to fight his friends in an arena. You might want to talk to him Andros. Maybe he can help you with this. He went through it too." TJ told him hoping it would help Andros.   
  
"I feel sorry for this Tommy person. I came across Gasket once. He's definitely not the nicest of villains. But then again what villain is? You really think he could help me? He doesn't even know me! Why would he help me?" Andros asked.   
  
"Tell you what. I'll go down to Angel Grove and see if I can find him. I'll explain your situation to him and see if he'll help. I'm sure he will. I'll go down right now if you like." TJ offered.   
  
"That would be great. Thanks TJ." Andros said smiling.   
  
"I'll be back soon." TJ said and jumped down into the teleportation tube. When he arrived on Earth he looked around. 'I guess the best place to look for Tommy is at his house.'   
  
TJ walked to Tommy's house and rang the doorbell. Charlotte Oliver answered the door. "You're TJ aren't you? I remember you and Tommy talked here once."   
  
"Yes Mrs. Oliver. Is Tommy here? Or is he still racing?" TJ asked.   
  
"Tommy stopped racing a few months ago. Him, Rocky DeSantos, Adam Park, and Jason Scott all got together to open a dojo. Here I can give you the address to the dojo if you would like."   
  
"That would be great." TJ answered her with a smile.   
  
Charlotte took a piece of paper out and quickly scribbled the address and a couple of simple directions. "Here you go. I'm quite sure Tommy's there now." She said handing him the piece of paper.   
  
"Thank you so much Mrs. Oliver."   
  
"No problem at all."   
  
TJ walked away from the house and looked at the address and directions. He realized it wouldn't take him long to walk there.   
  
When he got to the dojo he hesitated before walking into the building. He saw kids practicing some moves. He saw Adam talking to a guy with dark brown hair while watching the kids practice katas. He looked around again before he heard someone behind him. "Can I help you?"   
  
TJ turned around and saw a guy with short light brown hair standing behind him. "Um I was looking for Tommy Oliver. Is he here?"   
  
"He went to run an errand. He should be back in a few minutes. You can take a seat until he returns." The guy said.   
  
"Thanks."   
  
Adam saw TJ and walked over quickly. "TJ! It's been awhile how are you?"   
  
"Okay you?"   
  
"Great. So how's Carlos doing with you know." Adam said in a low voice.   
  
"He's adjusted. He really appreciated the help you gave him. You should get back to your class."   
  
Adam nodded and turned around and said, "Jason, Rocky could you come over here?" They hurried over. "Rocky, Jason, this is TJ Walker. TJ this is Rocky DeSantos and Jason Scott."   
  
"Glad to meet you." TJ said.   
  
"Same here I'm sure." Jason said.   
  
Tommy walked into the room with a stack of boxes. "Hey guys?" Tommy called.   
  
"Be right there Tommy." Jason called and ran over to give him a hand with the boxes. After placing the boxes into another room, Jason went back to the students. Tommy saw TJ, smiled, and walked over.   
  
"Hey TJ." Tommy said.   
  
"Hi Tommy. I was wondering if I could talk to you for a few minutes." TJ said.   
  
"Sure. Let's go into the office." When they got into the office Tommy closed the door. "What can I help you with?"   
  
TJ sat down and started the tale. "A few days ago Andros was captured. Andros is the Red Astro Ranger. Astronema turned him evil. However, he says he's got a blank spot where the last couple of days were. Zhane, he's the Silver Astro Ranger, said that Andros didn't seem to know him. I remembered you telling me; about the time Prince Gasket used the brain drain on you. I was wondering if you could tell Andros about what it was like after it happened to you. It might help Andros get past this." TJ said looking up hopefully at Tommy.   
  
"Sure. I have no problem with that. Just send him down. I'll tell the others I have to take care of something and will be back later. I'm sure Adam might understand and can cover for me." Tommy said.   
  
"Great! I'll go back up to the ship and tell him to go down right now. I'll come down with him. Do you want us to meet you in here?" TJ asked.   
  
"That's fine. I'll go tell Jason and the others." Tommy left the room and TJ teleported out of the room.   
  
When TJ got back up to the Mega Ship he told Andros Tommy would talk to him. Andros reluctantly got up and followed him back down to Earth to the dojo. They were about to walk in when Tommy walked out.   
  
"I thought it would be easier if we weren't in there while we talked." Tommy told them. "Let's go to the park." He suggested.   
  
"Uh sure." Andros said. He looked at TJ who just shrugged. And they both followed Tommy to the park.   
  
When they got to the park, they all sat down at a picnic table. Tommy started right away. "TJ was telling me about your dilemma. That must have been horrible. Almost the same thing happened to me a couple of years ago. Prince Gasket captured me. He erased my memory with his brain drain. He told me the Power Rangers were the evil ones. And that I was the king of the Machine Empire. I had no way of knowing if what he been telling me had been the truth or not. Jason, who was the Gold Ranger, was pulled into the arena by some holographic entryway. At least that's what the others told me afterwards. He tried to convince me that I wasn't the king and that he was just trying to help me. Of course I didn't believe him right away. How could I? I just had my memory wiped. The others arrived soon after and they were all able to make me remember who my true friends are. I had an after affect, which was that I could sense changes in the space-time continuum. Not that it happens often or anything. But I do remember everything however." Tommy said.   
  
TJ looked at his watch and thought that he was unneeded and excused himself. "I'll let you guys talk. I'm going back up." TJ said and left.   
  
Andros sighed before telling him his problem. "My story is much different from yours. You can remember doing what you did but I can't. I was walking in the mall a few days ago. You know Ashley Hammond don't you?" Andros asked. Tommy nodded. Andros continued. "Anyway, I wanted to get Ashley something special. So I go to this jewelry store and look around. I saw something I was thinking of getting her, but I thought I should look around at other stores first. I hadn't walked very far before I felt someone grab my arm. He told me to do exactly what he said or he would kill the other shoppers in the mall. I had no choice so I followed him out of the mall. A girl, who I presume is the Yellow Psycho Ranger, stepped in front of me and ripped my locket off of me. They teleported me back up to Astronema's ship. Astronema fired something at me and I think I must have passed out. The next thing I know I'm laying on a table hooked to a machine. The Red Psycho Ranger is staring at me. He had my morpher and was taunting me. I knocked him to the ground and he let go of the morpher. I lunged for it but he grabbed my ankle. I hit him with something, which I have no clue what it was but it did its job. I did not realizing my morpher wasn't where I thought it was I teleported out. When I got back to Earth that was when I realized they still had my morpher." Andros said looking down. "However I didn't end up without a morpher." Andros held up the Silver Psycho Morpher. "I still had this on me. It's the Silver Psycho Morpher." Andros said sadly.   
  
"Tough break. That's a terrible situation. I wish I could be more help. Kimberly, who is a former Pink Ranger, had her power coin stolen from her. There was such a connection in the Ninjetti Power that it had really weakened her. She got through it and gave ended up leaving the team to train for the Pan Globals. Your case isn't the same as hers but you'll get the morpher back I'm sure. Think of it this way. With the Silver Psycho morpher you can run tests on it and look for any weaknesses there might be." Tommy said and they sat back and talked.   
  
* * *  
Astronema watched this. 'Darn it! I forgot he still had that morpher! Now they can do what that guy just said. I can't allow that to happen.' Astronema thought to herself. "Psycho Rangers front and center." She yelled. They appeared before her. "Go down and bring Andros back up here."   
  
The Red Psycho Ranger didn't look happy about the order. But they all teleported down to the park.   
  
Andros and Tommy looked up when they saw a flash of light. 'Not now!' Andros silently said. "Tommy get out of here!" Andros yelled.   
  
"I'm not leaving you here. I might not be a Power Ranger anymore, but you need the help." Tommy argued.   
  
"I'll contact the others for help just go!" Andros said again. And went after the Red Psycho Ranger. Tommy knew he couldn't just leave Andros there. So he attacked the Blue Psycho Ranger who was the closest one to him.   
  
Andros was trying to contact the Mega Ship while attempting to block the Red Psycho Ranger's attacks. "Zhane? Zhane come in. I'm being attacked by-" However he was cut off by the Red Psycho Ranger, who struck his wrist. Andros helplessly watched his communicator slip off his wrist and fall to the ground. Then Red Psycho Ranger stepped on it and broke it.   
  
"Sorry but I don't think so Red Ranger." He said. He looked over at Tommy. "Too bad your friend didn't listen to your advice."   
  
Andros turned around to see Tommy being attacked by the other Psycho Rangers. "Why don't you let him go? You don't want him."   
  
"You're right we don't want him but what's the fun of letting him go?" Red Psycho Ranger asked.   
  
Ecliptor appeared then. "Enough with this." He yelled. He struck the ground with his sword and everyone that was fighting was gone in a flash of light.   
  
* * *  
  
On the Mega Ship the others were standing around Zhane. "Andros? What are you being attacked by? Andros come in!" But all he got was static.   
  
"I knew I shouldn't have left." TJ said.   
  
"It wasn't your fault. Any one of us would have done the same thing. We better get to the park." Zhane said.   
  
They teleported down to the park. "TJ is this where you left Andros and Tommy?" Cassie asked. She was looking around and saw no sign of Andros and Tommy.   
  
"This is the exact spot." TJ answered her. "Well it wouldn't take many guesses to figure out who's got them." TJ said sadly.   
  
"I guess we won't be able to find them here. Let's go back up to the Mega Ship and scan for their whereabouts." They teleported back up.   
  
* * *  
Tommy and Andros landed on Astronema's ship. They looked around and saw Astronema staring back at them.   
  
"Well we weren't originally going to capture you." Astronema said looking directly at Tommy. "But you were there and it would have been more trouble if we had let you go. So you have no choice Tommy in this matter." She turned to look at Andros. "Andros did you think you were going to get away that easily? Just because you knocked out the Red Psycho Ranger doesn't mean you can get away. We still had your morpher. Do you think it was just a coincidence that the morpher was still here?" She asked. Andros just glared at her. "I thought so. Unfortunately now the other rangers will know it's you when we send you to attack them. I guess that's the price of making you evil again." She said nonchalantly.   
  
"I won't do what you say Astronema. I won't fight my friends." Andros said.   
  
"Oh really? Well you didn't seem to have any problems fighting them before Andros." Astronema told him with a smirk.   
  
Andros's facial expression didn't change. Neither did his voice. "I don't even remember it. So what you're saying doesn't mean anything to me."   
  
"That's not what I saw Andros. You seemed to have no trouble attacking Zhane and you were enjoying it." She replied. She turned to the Astro Rangers. "Take them to the dungeon." She ordered.   
  
Andros and Tommy struggled against their holds. But the four Psycho Rangers were somehow able to drag them down to the dungeon. Much to their own surprise.   
  
Astronema turned to a young woman who had been standing in the shadows. 'They are the same height. Maybe this will work out just fine.' She said, "Jade. Here's the green Psycho Morpher. The Astro Rangers will think you're Tommy. Don't give them a reason to think otherwise. You will be going down with the others later." She turned to Ecliptor. "I am going to try a different approach with Andros. That gadget had almost no effect on him. The machine restored his memory instead of strengthening my hold on him like it should have."   
  
"He's got a stronger will then we thought he did. What do you plan to do to him?" Ecliptor asked.   
  
"There is always the Partraolo Amulet." She suggested.   
  
"But Astronema they could remove the amulet. And he would be free again. Then you will be back at square one." Elgar reminded her.   
  
"Elgar that's not how the amulet works. He won't even be wearing it after it's used. If all goes well there won't be a need for other machines to strengthen the hold." She informed him while rolling her eyes.   
  
"That should do it Astronema. But what do you plan to do with the former Power Ranger?" Ecliptor asked.   
  
"Look at Jade." Astronema said pointing at the girl in the corner. "They're the same height. The Power Rangers will think that Jade's Tommy. They won't know the difference."   
  
"Of course."   
  
* * *  
Tommy and Andros sat in the dungeon and immediately stood up and got into fighting positions when they heard footsteps approaching. Quanatrons came in first. They pulled Andros out, and the rest held Tommy back.   
  
Andros was pulled down the hall into another room. Astronema was standing there holding the Partraolo Amulet. The Quanatrons held Andros while Astronema put the amulet on. Andros struggled for a short time before he stopped. The power of the amulet caused Andros to fall to his knees. Darkonda who was also in the room laughed at the sight of this. Andros felt himself losing control. He closed his eyes. He re-opened them and looked up at Astronema.   
  
"Well Andros?" She asked. 'Please let this work.'   
  
"How may I serve you Astronema?" He asked his voice dark and emotionless.   
  
* * *  
Zhane hit the console. It had been one day since Andros and Tommy were captured. They hadn't found any clues about where they were. They could only presume Astronema had them. He couldn't figure out why Astronema wanted Tommy. "Hey don't take out your frustrations on the console. You might break it. Then where would we be?" A voice joked from behind him. Zhane turned around and saw that it was Ashley.   
  
"Not much better off then we are now. It's been one day Ashley and we still don't know where they are. Astronema's probably trying to turn Andros back to evil. We can't stop her because we don't know where they are. I'm worried Ashley. TJ went down to talk to Adam an hour ago to see if they knew anything. He still hasn't come back up."   
  
"I know. I've been worried too. TJ thinks this is his entire fault. Hopefully he was able to find something on Earth."   
  
"I'm sorry I didn't find anything." TJ said from behind them. "It is my fault. I shouldn't have left the park. Andros had no way to defend himself. They still had his morpher. If I had stayed there I could have helped."   
  
"TJ we keep telling you it wasn't your fault! You had no way of knowing Astronema would try to capture Andros again. We'll just have to wait until she-" Ashley was cut off by the sight of Cassie and Carlos running into the room.   
  
"You guys! Astronema has sent down the Psycho Rangers again!" Cassie said.   
  
"That's not the only problem. She sent down Red Psycho Ranger, Blue Psycho Ranger, Yellow Psycho Ranger, Silver Psycho Ranger and a new one. The new Psycho Ranger is the Green Psycho Ranger. Looks like we've got trouble." Carlos finished for Cassie.   
  
Zhane was looking in a drawer for something. Then he spoke. "I was hoping we wouldn't need to bring this out. There's not much power left in it. It could last for only a couple of battles. But it looks like we don't have much of a choice." Zhane held up another Astro Morpher. "This is the Green Astro Morpher. We'll need it. Do you guys know of a past Power Ranger that would want to take this?"   
  
Carlos thought of someone right away. "Adam Park. He was the Black Ranger, Zeo Ranger IV, and Green Turbo Ranger. I know he would love to be a power ranger again. Even if it's just for a short amount of time."   
  
"Ashley, Cassie, TJ, and I will go down and deal with the Psycho Rangers. Carlos you go down and talk to Adam Park." Zhane said.   
  
The others nodded and went to take care of business.   
  
Carlos walked into the dojo. He looked around for Adam Park. He saw two teenagers working with a class of what looked like two different skill levels. 'They must be covering for Tommy.' Carlos finally saw Adam Park in the dojo's office. Carlos walked over and slowly opened the door. "Adam?"   
  
Adam didn't hear him because he was on the phone. "No Mrs. Oliver I don't know where Tommy is. He went off to take care of something yesterday and never came back. Yes I'll let him know you want him to call you. Bye!" Adam turned around and saw the other person in the room. "Carlos!"   
  
"Adam there's not much time to explain." Carlos walked in and closed the door. He spoke in a whisper, "I know you wanted to be a Power Ranger again and that's why I came to ask you. Andros was captured and turned evil. There's a new Green Psycho Ranger that we believe is Tommy. Zhane, he's the Silver Ranger, brought out another Astro Morpher. He said he didn't want to use it because there wasn't much power left in it. I'm going to ask you something very important. Adam would you take the morpher and be Green Astro Ranger? It will only be for a short time."   
  
Adam didn't take much time to think it over. "I'll be glad to." Adam said with a smile. He took the outstretched morpher and signaled for Carlos to follow him. "I don't know what to tell the others. They already have to cover for Tommy's classes. Maybe if I slip out they won't notice." Adam and Carlos went out the back door and were relieved to see that neither Rocky nor Jason did follow them out.   
  
"Let's Rocket!" Carlos yelled. They teleported over to where the others were. Adam ran over and gave TJ a hand with the Blue and Red Psycho Rangers.   
  
"Good to see you again Adam. We'll have to catch up after this battle however." TJ said.   
  
Zhane was struggling with both the Silver and Green Psycho Rangers. He fell to the ground and saw the Silver Psycho Ranger stand right above him.   
  
"Come on Zhane. Get up and fight." Came the cold voice behind the helmet.   
  
'I know that's Andros this time! Astronema must have used another tactic on Andros. This is just great.' Zhane thought as he jumped to his feet. "Andros you've got to snap out of it."   
  
"Snap out of what?" Andros asked.   
  
"Out of this spell Andros!" Zhane said.   
  
"I don't know what you're talking about Zhane. There's no spell." He turned to Jade. "Let's let him have it." She nodded. They both picked up their weapons and fired at Zhane. Zhane ducked and the blast hit the tree. Zhane jumped up and called for his Silverizer. 'What the heck am I thinking? I can't fire at Andros!' Zhane looked up and saw a tree branch right above the Silver and Green Psycho Rangers. 'I'm sorry Andros.' He fired and watched the tree branch fall on them. They both fell and seemed to be out. Zhane slowly approached them in hopes to take them both back up to the Mega Ship, but they were teleported up to Astronema's ship.   
  
'Dang it!' He ran over to give the others a hand with the remaining four Psycho Rangers. They were teleported away not long after that.   
  
All of the Astro Rangers teleported back up to the Mega Ship. After morphing back to their regular clothes, Zhane spoke. "It's obvious Astronema did something else to Andros. He knew who I was this time. The tone of his voice was so cold and emotionless. I almost fired my Silverizer at him and the Green Psycho Ranger. Then I realized what I was doing and aimed for a tree branch. They were teleported back up to Astronema's ship before I could get to them."   
  
Adam spoke up. "Those Psycho Rangers are tough!" The others nodded in agreement.   
  
* * *  
Astronema stood watching Jade and Andros examined by one of the Quanatrons. The Quanatron gave her thumbs up to indicate that they were all right. Astronema walked over to them. "It's good to hear that neither of you were injured. Zhane's always had bad aim. I am going to send down the Psycho Rangers again. But you will be held back a bit. Not all that long just to confuse the Rangers."   
  
The Red Psycho Ranger stood a few feet away from Andros and Jade and glared at Andros. 'Why does Astronema keep insisting on turning that punk evil? She's got us! She doesn't nee him!' "Should we go down now Astronema?" He asked her.   
  
"Yes. Now would be the perfect time to go down. They haven't rested at all so they are still tired." The Blue, Yellow, Black, and Red Psycho Rangers nodded and teleported back down to Angel Grove.   
  
* * *  
'Not now!' Zhane thought. "Hey guys." Zhane called to the others. "The Blue, Yellow, Black, and Red Psycho Rangers have all been teleported down to Earth. Scanners did not pick up the Silver and Green Psycho Rangers. Adam stay up here until they are sent down." Zhane commanded. Adam nodded.   
  
"Let's Rocket!" Zhane yelled.   
  
They teleported down and started fighting the Psycho Rangers. Zhane couldn't help but wonder where the Silver and Green Psycho Rangers were. He hoped he hadn't hurt Andros that badly. They fought them for awhile and seemed to have them on the ropes b0efore they saw a flash of light. Everyone stopped fighting to see who was sent down.   
  
Standing there was the Green and Silver Psycho Rangers. "Miss us?" Andros asked.   
  
Adam teleported down just then and stood next to Carlos. There was a stare down between the Astro Rangers and the Psycho Rangers. As if a whistle was blown, they started fighting again. Andros charged Zhane and knocked him down. "Get up!"   
  
Zhane got up and stared at Andros. "Andros it's me Zhane. You're my best friend! You don't want to do this! We've been Astro Rangers together for so long. Astronema has you under a spell again. I don't want to fight you Andros." Zhane said.   
  
"Well that's too bad for you Zhane because I want to fight you." Andros said and kicked Zhane back down on the ground.   
  
"Come on Andros. I don't know what she did this time but you've got to snap out of it." Zhane said.   
  
Andros took a step back for a second and looked up and said in his normal voice, "Zhane?"   
  
"Yeah it's me Andros. Fight the spell. We all want you back." Zhane said.   
  
Andros stood there, and it seemed to Zhane he was struggling with himself. Andros collapsed.   
  
Zhane was about to check on Andros before he saw the all too familiar flash of light. Andros disappeared and this time so did Zhane.   
  
* * *  
As soon as Zhane landed in Astronema's ship he looked around. He saw Andros still unconscious next to him. He also realized he was in some kind of cell. Taking a better look around the cell he saw another guy sitting in the corner looking at him. "I presume you're Tommy."   
  
"Yes. Is Andros all right?" Tommy asked   
  
"I don't know. He collapsed when we were fighting. It's nice to know you aren't the Green Psycho Ranger Tommy. You've been up here this whole time?"   
  
"Yes. I got worried about Andros after they pulled him out of the cell."   
  
Andros groaned and woke up. He powered down and looked up. "Zhane? How did you get here? Did Astronema capture you too?"   
  
'Great he doesn't remember this either.' "Yeah. You don't remember anything Andros?" Zhane asked.   
  
"No I remember..." Andros stopped suddenly when it came back to him. "I remember having to fight you Zhane. You kept telling me to fight the spell and then the next thing I know I'm back in the cell with you and Tommy." Andros said.   
  
"We better be on our toes. There's no telling what she's up to." Zhane said.   
  
Astronema appeared. "Zhane you ruined a perfect plan. I should put you all under the spell. But what fun would that be? You're all up here and your friends will surely be defeated." She said. Andros, Zhane, and Tommy stood up and glared at her.   
  
Andros saw what she held in her hand and gasped. "Give me back my morpher Astronema."   
  
"Now why would I want to do that. I have you and Zhane and your morpher. I'll get Zhane's too." She said and disappeared.   
  
Elgar appeared. "Astronema thought you might be hungry. Here's some food." He said.   
  
Zhane, knowing how stupid Elgar was, decided to try something. "Elgar we really couldn't be able to reach it from there could you bring it to us in the cell?"   
  
"No problem Zhane." He said and unlocked the door. Zhane acted immediately and kicked Elgar away from the door.   
  
"Let's go!" Zhane yelled and watched Andros and Tommy hurry out of the cell.   
  
"What about Andros's morpher?" Tommy asked.   
  
"We'll get it!" Zhane said. He had a pretty good idea it was in the command area of the ship.   
  
They were about to walk towards the throne room when Astronema appeared again. "Looking for this?" She asked holding up the morpher.   
  
Zhane saw only one option left and charged Astronema. Astronema lost her hold on the morpher and Andros was able to catch it. Zhane hurried back to Tommy and Andros. He was fired at from behind and fell into Andros. Andros then teleported himself, Tommy, and Zhane out of the ship and back to Earth. When reaching Earth he noticed the battle was over and teleported them all back to the Mega Ship. They landed in the control room.   
  
"Andros what happened to Zhane?" Carlos asked.   
  
"He went after my morpher and Astronema shot him." Andros said sadly.   
  
"Here. Let's get him to the sick bay." Cassie said.   
  
When they got to the sick bay, they laid Zhane on one of the monitoring tables. Alpha was scanning him. "He's going to need a couple of days to recuperate but he will be fine." The others let out sighs of relief.   
  
Adam turned to Tommy. "So were you or were you not the Green Psycho Ranger?"   
  
"I wasn't. I was in a cell the last couple of days." Tommy answered him.   
  
"Well we had better get back to Earth. The others must be worried." Adam said. He turned to the others. "Thanks for letting me be a Power Ranger again. It was fun." Adam and Tommy teleported back down to Earth in hopes of explaining where they had been.   
  
Zhane opened his eyes and looked back up at the others.   
  
Andros turned to the others. "Can I talk to Zhane for a few minutes?" The others understood and left the room.   
  
"Zhane I'm sorry."   
  
"It wasn't your fault. Astronema turned you evil."   
  
"I know. But you could have gotten killed. You did something so risky just to get my morpher back."   
  
"You would have done the same for me. Remember our vow? We're best friends Andros we're supposed to do things like that for each other. We're a team forever right?"   
  
"Right." Andros said and smiled.   
  
That's it! I promise there will not be a third part. I'm still working on Is This Love? The fifth Protectors of Space story. Email me with your thoughts of this story or any story I have written Willow@grrtech.com.  
  
  



	3. Night Terrors

Disclaimer: I claim only Jade. The rest belong to Haim Saban.   
Author's note: I really have no idea what possessed me to write another Psycho Problems fanfic. Maybe the fact that...oh wait that would give away the plot! Enjoy!   
Suggested reading: The other two Psycho Problems fanfics   
Time frame: A week after Psycho Problems 2.   
  
Psycho Problems 3: Night Terror  
by: Dana  
  
"ZHANE!" Andros's scream pulled Zhane out of another night of sleep. He looked at his best friend lying on his bed still screaming. Andros stopped screaming only when he could not scream anymore. Zhane, who had become accustomed to Andros's restless nights, had moved a cot into the room. It scared Zhane to see Andros like this. He watched Andros until the nightmare ended.   
  
Andros opened his eyes. "Remember anything?" Zhane asked not really expecting to get a yes. Andros shook his head. For the past week, Andros had not been sleeping. Unless you count the times, he was having a nightmare. Strange thing about the nightmares Andros always was screaming and couldn't remember a thing when he woke up. It was always Zhane's name Andros would scream. Zhane thought it might have been Astronema's fault.   
  
"I'm sorry." Andros said hoarsely.   
  
"I'm getting used to it Andros. Just relax. We'll find out what's causing your nightmares I promise." Zhane looked at the clock it was almost five am. "Let's go to the Rec room. I don't think I'll be able to fall asleep either."   
  
Andros nodded. As they left the room Zhane couldn't help but remember what had happened for almost two weeks. Andros went to the mall to get a present for Ashley for her birthday. It was there that the Psycho Rangers captured him. He was turned evil and given the Silver Psycho Powers but was able to get out of Astronema's spell. Then a day later Astronema kidnapped him and a former Power Ranger named Tommy. Zhane was able to get through to Andros but they were brought up to Astronema's ship. They all escaped and Zhane was injured. He remembered what happened that night.   
  
Alpha was leaning over Zhane. "You going to be all right Zhane? If not I can wait till later to turn myself off."   
  
"No that's okay." Zhane paused when he heard screaming. "What's that?" Then he heard his name. Zhane jumped up and ran ignoring the pain he was in. He ran to Andros's room and looked in. Andros was sitting up looking at him.   
  
"Andros? What's wrong?" Zhane asked entering the room.   
Andros shook his head. "I don't remember." Andros whispered. "Zhane I've never been this scared before. I can't remember the dream but I know it was scary. You don't think it's an after affect do you?"   
  
"Of what's been happening? I don't think so. I think you should be checked by Alpha." Zhane said.   
  
"Okay." Andros helped Zhane down the hall to sick bay.   
  
"Zhane! You should be resting." Alpha said and then looked at Andros. "Andros is something wrong?"   
  
"Alpha I just woke up from a terrible nightmare. I don't remember it at all except my throat's really sore."   
  
"That's because he was screaming. Can you check him and make sure he's all right?" Zhane asked Alpha.   
  
"I can Zhane. Maybe there's still residual of the spell left." Alpha scanned Andros. "Nope. There's nothing that I detect. Maybe it was just a fluke thing why don't you go back to sleep Andros." Andros looked scared. He shook his head.   
  
"I don't think I'll be able to go back to sleep tonight." Andros answered.   
  
Then again Andros couldn't sleep at all.   
  
* * *  
Ashley, TJ, Carlos, and Cassie entered the Rec. room a couple of hours later. "Another bad night?" Carlos asked as he saw that Andros and Zhane were in there all ready.   
  
"Yeah." Zhane said yawning.   
  
"Go to bed Zhane. You look exhausted." Cassie said.   
  
Zhane nodded and looked over at Andros who looked like he was about to fall over in his chair. "You going to be all right Andros?"   
  
"I'll be all right. It's just another day without sleep." Andros said watching Zhane leave the room very reluctantly. "How's Tommy doing as Red Astro Ranger?"   
  
There was a unanimous decision on whether or not Andros should fight. The answer was no. Tommy was filling in and Adam was called in if there was a need for backup. However, they tried not to call in Adam if it wasn't an emergency. The Green Astro Powers were getting weaker. Not that there was much there before. This was agreed upon until Andros was back to normal sleeping patterns.   
  
"He's doing all right. He is still getting used to it. There haven't been that many major attacks." TJ said. He paused and looked at his watch. "Shoot we're going to be late for school. Andros are you sure you'll be alright up here with Zhane asleep?"   
  
"Alpha's here too. Besides I've been doing this for a week." Andros tried to assure them.   
  
Ashley reached over and squeezed his hand. "Later we can go for a walk in the park if you feel up to it."   
  
"Sure. It might do me some good to get off of this ship for awhile." Andros said. The others teleported to school.   
  
Ashley sighed as she walked to her locker and opened it. 'Poor Andros. This is scaring him. It's scaring me for that matter.'   
  
"Excuse me can you tell me where room 310 is?" A voice asked from behind her.   
  
Ashley turned around, saw a young girl that had to be over six feet tall with black hair that seemed to her to have a light purple tint to it, and was wearing a green mini dress. "Sure that's where my first class is. Are you new here?"   
  
"Just started today. It looks like a nice school."   
  
"It sure is. Where did you move from?"   
  
"Oregon. It's not as warm up there as it is here."   
  
"My names Ashley."   
  
"Nice to meet you Ashley. My names Jamie."   
  
"Let me see your schedule and I'll tell you where your classes are." Jamie handed it to her. "You're in luck. You're in all of my classes."   
  
"Wow you're kidding. What are the chances of that?"   
  
"Pretty slim. Come on Mr. Walker is pretty strict on tardiness."   
  
* * *  
Andros looked in at Zhane and saw that he was fast asleep in his room. 'Poor Zhane. I would try falling asleep but I know I'll wake up screaming. What's wrong with me? Why can't I sleep without nightmares for once?'   
  
He walked away and down the hall not sure, where he wanted to go. He saw his room and fell into the bed. 'Please no more nightmares.' He prayed. However, that didn't stop it.   
  
* * *  
Alpha was walking down the hall to check on where Andros was, when he heard the screaming. He knew it was Andros. Alpha hurried down the hall to Andros's room. He found Andros crying in his sleep. Alpha started shaking Andros. "Andros wake up!"   
  
Andros opened his eyes. "Alpha?"   
  
"You had another nightmare." Alpha informed him.   
  
Andros looked away sadly. "I was so tired all I wanted to do..."   
  
"I know Andros. I am going to see if I can find something. I'll be right back."   
  
"Thanks Alpha." Andros stood up after Andros left. He looked into his mirror. He saw the dark circles under his eyes. 'I wish I knew what was going on.'   
  
"Andros?" Alpha said from behind him. "I couldn't find anything that was safe."   
  
"That's all right Alpha." Andros whispered and fell asleep anyway. Alpha closed the door, turned around, and saw Zhane walking towards him.   
  
"Get any sleep?" Alpha asked Zhane.   
  
"Some. How's Andros?"   
  
"He just fell asleep."   
  
Zhane leaned in to listen. "Well he seems to be okay."   
  
* * *  
Andros opened his eyes and almost wasn't sure where he was. Then he realized he was in his own room. 'Finally.' He thought. He got out of bed, and stumbled towards the door. He walked down to the Control Room. He saw Zhane was working on a console. "Hi Zhane."   
  
"Andros! So did you get any sleep?"   
  
"More then I usually do lately." He looked at the clock. "The others should be back up here soon."   
  
"Yeah." Zhane said distractedly not looking up.   
  
Andros leaned over and looked at the console Zhane was working on. But, for some reason, he couldn't read it. 'Must be tired.'   
  
Zhane finally turned around and had a cold look on his face.   
  
"Zhane?" Andros asked backing away.   
  
"It's time for you to die Andros."   
  
"Zhane? What's going on?" Andros said backing up even more.   
  
"You heard me Andros. You tried to kill me a couple of times. It's time for you to die." He said and pointed the gun.   
  
"ZHANE NO!" Andros screamed.   
  
* * *  
Zhane ran into Andros's room. 'Not again!' "Come on Andros wake up."   
  
Andros sat up very quickly. "Zhane? What's going on?"   
  
"You had another nightmare." Zhane said. He thought he saw a far away look in Andros's eyes. "Do you remember anything."   
  
"It's very vague. But, I can't remember it. It's like...I don't know how to describe it." Andros said.   
  
"Andros just hang in there. We'll find out what's going on soon I'm sure." Zhane said and sat down on Andros's bed.   
  
Andros stood up. He and Zhane walked to the control room and spotted the others. "Hey guys." Andros greeted.   
  
"Hey yourself." Ashley said coming over to him.   
  
"I feel like a walk right about now." Andros said. "Let me just go get changed." He left the room.   
  
Ashley gave Zhane a confused look.   
  
"He had two nightmares after you guys left today." Zhane informed her.   
  
"Oh no. No wonder he wanted out of here so quickly." Cassie said.   
  
"I just want to know what's causing him to have nightmares every time he goes to sleep." Ashley said.   
  
Andros came back out. "You ready to go Ash?"   
  
"Yeah. Let's go." She answered him.   
  
They teleported down to the lake. They walked. Andros stopped, turned, and looked at the lake. Ashley turned her gaze that way also. They didn't even hear someone appear behind them.   
  
"Ahem." Came the voice behind them. They turned around and standing in front of them was the Red and Green Psycho Rangers.   
  
"Andros get out of here!" Ashley yelled ducking the Green Psycho Rangers kick. She knew Andros wasn't in any shape to fight the Psycho Rangers. Even if he wasn't exhausted, he still didn't have his morpher.   
  
Andros knew Ashley was right. However, he also knew he could not just leave her there. He was struggling against the Red Psycho Ranger and was knocked down.   
  
Ashley hurried over to Andros who was kneeling. "Andros you have to go!" But the Green Psycho Ranger whirled her around and attacked her. This left Andros at the mercy of the Red Psycho Ranger.   
  
* * *  
In the dojo that Tommy Oliver, Jason Lee Scott, Adam Park and Rocky DeSantos ran together, classes were going throughout the room. Tommy had just told his class to take a five-minute break. He walked over to get a drink of water when his communicator went off. He walked over to Adam and told him he had to go. Adam understood and hurried to take over Tommy's class. Tommy walked outside. He raised his communicator up and said, "This is Tommy."   
  
"Tommy. Andros and Ashley are being attacked at the lake. You must join the others there." Alpha informed him.   
  
"Let's Rocket!"   
  
When Tommy got to the lake, he saw that everyone had their hands full. He rushed over to give Andros a hand, but the Black Psycho Ranger stopped him before he could. "Where do you think you're going red?"   
  
Andros tried getting away from the Red Psycho Ranger but nothing worked. He was tiring very quickly and was doing everything he could to stay conscious. The Red Psycho Ranger just laughed. "Where's that Andros who would put up a fight against me? This is too easy."   
  
Andros got to his feet coughing. 'This isn't quite fair. He's morphed and I'm not. The others are trying to help me but I can't get away.' Andros felt something hit him in the head and he passed out. But before he did, he heard the Red Psycho Ranger laughing at him.   
  
"Good night Andros." He said with a smirk. He didn't see Zhane ram into him until it was too late.   
  
"Stay away from Andros!" Zhane yelled as he ran towards Andros he teleported Andros back to the Mega Ship.   
  
The Red Psycho Ranger backed away putting his hands in the air. "Silver Zeonizer!" Zhane called. But it was too late. The Psycho Rangers were teleported away.   
  
"Well that was weird." Cassie commented.   
  
"I wonder what they were up to." Tommy said.   
  
"I don't know but I think they were after Andros again." Zhane said. "He was knocked out but I sent him back up to the Mega Ship. We should probably go up there and make sure he's all right."   
  
* * *  
Andros found himself in a dark place. He could hear whispering. He also saw a sort of glowing light. He walked closer to the spot and saw it was an amulet. He didn't touch it. He had the feeling something was behind him and turned around. He saw a dark figure. The dark figure picked up the amulet and held it. He could almost see a smirk on the figure's face.   
  
"Who are you?" Andros demanded. The figure said nothing. "I said, who are you?" , The figure remained silent. Andros lost his patience and yanked the hood off the figure. Andros gasped.   
  
He was looking at himself.   
  
"I am you!" The figure said and grabbed Andros, whose vision was starting to blur and was losing control. His mind clouded. He wasn't sure what was going on.   
  
* * *  
"Alpha has he been out the entire time?" Ashley asked peering down at the unconscious Andros.   
  
"Yes Ashley he has. He seems to have taken a hard hit to his head."   
  
Andros sat up and looked around confused. "How'd I get here?"   
  
"Andros! You're awake!" Ashley said excitedly.   
  
"How are you feeling Andros?" Alpha asked.   
  
"My head hurts but other then that all right." 'Should I tell them what I saw while I was unconscious?'   
  
'Come on Andros you know you want to attack them.' A voice inside of Andros's head said.   
  
"No!" Andros cried aloud.   
  
"Andros?" Zhane asked. Andros looked up at Zhane confused. 'I don't like this one bit.' Zhane thought to himself. "Maybe Alpha should take a better look at your head. To make sure nothings wrong." He suggested.   
  
Andros shook his head. "No. That's all right I feel fine."   
  
"You just shouted no for no reason." Zhane reminded him.   
  
"I swear I feel fine." Andros said and jumped off the table.   
  
He fell forward but Carlos was in front of him. Carlos placed him back onto the table. "Sure you do buddy." Carlos said.   
  
Alpha came up with a scanner. Andros was unconscious. "We'll just hope he doesn't have a nightmare right away. You might as well leave the room it's going to take awhile." Alpha instructed the others.   
  
They left the room reluctantly. They walked into the Rec. Room. "I hope Andros is all right." Tommy said.   
  
"You might want to get back to your karate class Tommy." Zhane suggested.   
  
"I'd rather wait and make sure Andros is all right." Tommy said. They all sat down and talked quietly.   
  
* * *  
"Just give up Andros. I am who you really are. You think you could get out of that spell so easily. I don't think so." Andros was trying his hardest to fight the figure that looked like him. "I'll beat you and then destroy your friends."   
  
"I won't let you. You won't win."   
  
"You know what? First, I'll go after Zhane. He's just too hyper. Then I will go after Ashley. Yes then I will finish off the others." The image laughed.   
  
"NO! Leave them alone!" Andros yelled.   
  
"I'll leave them alone. You are the one who's going to be doing all of the work. Andros this is going on in your own mind. I am just a small amulet who feeds off people's fears when getting hold of them. How foolish you are Red Astro Ranger. Oops guess I can't call you that anymore. That is right. You're the Silver Psycho Ranger." The image taunted.   
  
"No I'm not." Andros said. But he was slowly figuring out he was in big trouble. 'I remember Astronema placing an amulet around my neck once. This is what it is! I was never freed the second time! No!'   
  
"That's right you were never freed. I let you go on and act like yourself while I explored your mind. Now you're mine to control." It said advancing on Andros.   
  
"Help!" He was trying to make himself shout. But he wasn't sure if it was working. Andros was blinded by a green light.   
  
* * *  
Zhane heard the yell for help and jumped to his feet with the others following him. He came into the room and saw Andros lying very still on the table. "Alpha I thought I just heard Andros yelling."   
  
"You did Zhane. I'm trying to figure out what's going on. I don't think he's having a nightmare. He's usually shaking hard and wakes up almost instantly. He just became still." Alpha answered Zhane.   
  
"Do you think waking him up would be a good idea?" Ashley suggested.   
  
"No that would be a bad idea. We'll just have to wait until he wakes himself up." Alpha said picking up the scanner. "Except a lot of brainwave activity there doesn't seem to be anything wrong with him.   
  
"No keep the amulet away!" Andros was mumbling softly. "I won't h-" That's all they heard because after that Andros was gone.   
  
"Where'd he go?" Cassie asked looking around for Andros.   
  
"What was he talking about an amulet for?" Carlos asked looking at Alpha.   
  
"I could be wrong but it could be the Partraolo Amulet. This is a very strong amulet. It has strong mind controlling powers. It could have been what Astronema used on him to turn him evil the last time." Alpha said.   
  
"But Andros has been acting completely normal." Ashley said.   
  
"Those nightmares were nothing normal. He was at a weakened state and the amulet took advantage I'm sure." Alpha said putting down the scanner.   
  
"The amulet? How would the amulet take advantage? Andros wasn't even wearing anything different." Tommy said.   
  
"Well that amulet is a different kind of amulet. The victim does not have to wear it constantly. Once is enough. It feeds off the fears. The nightmares may have been how it was doing it."   
  
"We don't even know where Andros is." Zhane said. "I think it would be safe to say he's on Astronema's ship." TJ said.   
  
* * *  
Andros landed on Astronema's ship and looked around in confusion. 'Hold on I don't remember teleporting here.'   
  
Astronema approached him with a smile on her face. 'See I knew it would work.' "Welcome back to my ship Andros."   
  
"I demand to be let go." Andros said.   
  
"I'm not the one that teleported you up here Andros." Astronema told him. He looked at her startled. "You teleported yourself up here."   
  
"You're lying Astronema." Andros whispered.   
  
Astronema threw something towards him. Instinctively he grabbed it. It was the Silver Psycho Ranger Morpher. He dropped it to the ground as if it was a hot potato. However, he picked it back up. 'No! I can't do this. But I must.' He looked at Astronema his eyes glowing slightly.   
  
"Welcome back Silver Psycho." Astronema said with a smile.   
  
* * *  
The next morning TJ, Cassie, Carlos, and Ashley walked into Angel Grove High School. They were about to go their separate ways when TJ turned towards Ashley. "It'll be okay Ash. We'll get him back."   
  
Ashley nodded and walked to her locker. She saw Jamie standing with another guy talking. "Hi Jamie." She greeted.   
  
"Hi Ashley! This is Donovan. He's my brother. He couldn't come yesterday." Jamie greeted right back.   
  
Ashley got a better look at him. He reminded her of someone. She couldn't put a finger on how though. "It's nice to meet you Donovan."   
  
"Same here I'm sure." He said. "Look I've got to find my locker. I'll see you later." He told them and walked away.   
  
They walked to class talking away happily. "I like this school so far." Jamie said. "It's pretty nice sized."   
  
"Yeah. I agree."   
  
They were in the classroom when they heard screaming in the hallways. In addition to the sound of people running down the hall could be heard. "What's going on?" Ashley asked jumping to her feet.   
  
The teacher came into the room. He looked very worried. "Everyone get under their desks. Please be as quiet as possible. The school is being attacked by the Psycho Rangers."   
  
There was chaos with people getting under desks. She saw Carlos, who was also in the same class, right before she kneeled under the desk look at her in shock.   
  
She remembered how they put something on the communicators in case something had happened and didn't have the time to alert the others. She flicked the button.   
  
* * *  
Jason came into the Dojo quickly. "You guys see the news?"   
  
Adam, Tommy, and Rocky looked up at him confused. "No." Rocky said. "What's going on?"   
  
"Angel Grove High School's under attack by the Psycho Rangers." Jason answered him.   
  
Adam and Tommy exchanged looks. "Well, we better go Adam." Tommy said standing up. Jason and Rocky knew all about Tommy and Adam being temporary Power Rangers. The communicators made their secret known.   
  
"Good luck you guys. Be careful." Jason said.   
  
Adam and Tommy teleported up to the Mega Ship in haste knowing that they needed to. Zhane came running into the room. "I was just going to notify you of the problem. There are only three of us so we have to be very careful."   
  
"Let's Rocket!" Zhane yelled.   
  
They teleported down to the school. "Do you know where the Psycho Rangers landed?" Tommy asked looking around.   
  
"Unfortunately no. It probably wouldn't be smart of the three of us to separate. Let's go down the main hallway and keep our eyes and ears open." Zhane said.   
  
They walked slowly down the hall. The school was almost silent. There was a flash of light and the Red, Black, Yellow, and Blue Psycho Rangers appeared.   
  
"Looking for us?" Yellow asked.   
  
Red took on Zhane. Black and Yellow took on Tommy and the Blue Psycho Ranger went after Adam. They were really struggling. Zhane was knocked to the ground and was about to get up when he saw Red Psycho went over to help the Blue Psycho Ranger. 'What's going on here?' He wondered. But he was answered very quickly.   
  
There was another flash of light. This time bringing the Silver Psycho Ranger. "Well Zhane looks like we are going to have a rematch." He said in the cold voice he had before.   
  
"Andros no you don't want to do this." Zhane tried.   
  
"Why don't I Zhane? You think I don't like being evil?" Andros asked. "Well, I do!"   
  
"Andros you have to fight the amulet. I know your somewhere in there. You can't let the amulet control you." Zhane said.   
  
"Whatever. Spiral Saber!" Andros called. He raised it and was about to hit Zhane with it. But TJ, who had just appeared morphed as the Blue Astro Ranger, was able to knock it out of Andros's hands. "You'll pay for that TJ!" Andros said.   
  
TJ just looked at him. "I don't think so."   
  
* * *  
Back in the classroom, where Ashley and Carlos were in, they could hear the fight going on. Luckily, they couldn't hear the words.   
  
Jamie stood up and pulled Ashley out from under the desk. "Jamie? What are you doing?"   
  
"Green Psycho Ranger Power!" She yelled and morphed into the Green Psycho Ranger.   
  
Ashley screamed. She couldn't believe it.   
  
"I'm taking you hostage. She said.   
  
She opened the door and held a weapon against the Yellow Rangers throat. "Stop or I will kill her." She told the Astro Ranger.   
  
Andros stopped fighting Zhane and something went through his mind 'No not Ashley!' However, something in his mind pushed it away. He didn't even realize he said it aloud until everyone turned his way.   
  
The Psycho Rangers looked at him strangely. The Astro Rangers stood there shocked. Andros shook his head and stood his ground.   
  
Zhane turned to the Green Psycho Ranger. "Let Ashley and Andros go." He said.   
  
"Andros came willingly." The Red Psycho Ranger informed him. "As for Ashley you don't have to worry about her." Red Psycho said teleporting her away. "Your school is another story." He said and blasted a doorway of the school. There was a small fire starting. "See you Rangers later." He said and the Psycho Rangers teleported away.   
  
Zhane stood there shocked. Tommy was the one who spoke up first. "We have to get the students out of here. The schools on fire!" Tommy said.   
  
Zhane nodded and they hurried to get students out of the building.   
  
* * *  
  
Later that day the Rangers sat in the Rec. Room talking. "The good thing is the school was barely damaged. They'll have to repair that one doorway but that's it." Cassie said.   
  
"I guess." Zhane had barely said a word since they got up onto the ship.   
  
"Zhane we'll get Andros and Ashley back." Adam said trying to assure him.   
  
"I know. It's just that I can't believe Astronema has both of them." Zhane said.   
  
"I know." TJ said.   
  
"I can't believe Jamie was the Green Psycho Ranger. We had first period together." Carlos said.   
  
"I was wondering TJ how did you manage to morph into the Blue Astro Ranger?" Tommy asked.   
  
"I was um late for class and had gone to the restroom. I saw the Psycho Rangers in the school. I morphed and came to stop Andros from using his Spiral Saber on Zhane." TJ answered.   
  
"Thanks again for doing that TJ." Zhane said. "Andros really wasn't in control. You could tell  
that. Remember how he yelled 'No not Ashley!'"   
  
"Yeah I know. Even the Psycho Rangers were shocked." Carlos said.   
  
* * *  
"Let me and Andros go!" Ashley commanded. She demanded glaring at Astronema. She was held in place by the Yellow and Green Psycho Rangers.   
  
"You are the one responsible for destroying the Pink Psycho Ranger so you shall pay." Elgar interrupted her.   
  
"Astronema! Dark Spectre wants to talk to you." Elgar informed her.   
  
"Fine. Take her to the torture chamber. I will be down there after I'm finished talking to Dark Spectre." She ordered the Psycho Rangers with a slight smile on her face. 'Let's see how deep Andros is into the spell of the amulet.'   
  
The Yellow and Green Psycho Rangers pulled Ashley down the hall. The other Psycho Rangers followed. They strapped Ashley to a machine.   
  
Andros couldn't take his eyes off her. She looked at him with pain in her eyes. Andros was beginning to feel dizzy. He closed his eyes. 'I have to fight this. I have to save Ashley.'   
  
Ashley saw this and looked at him hopefully. "Andros?"   
  
Andros looked up at her with hate in his eyes. "No. The Andros you knew no longer exists. So give it up Yellow Ranger."   
  
'It's the amulet talking. He's fighting it.' Ashley thought.   
  
Red Psycho Ranger pulled Andros out of the room. "Stay here." He ordered.   
  
* * *  
Andros fell to the ground as he struggled against the evil within him. 'You can't do this. This is my body and mind you cannot have it!'   
  
'Oh really. Astronema was the one who put me on you. That means you are mine. No one can save you. If they do you would most likely die. There's an interesting idea. If I let you go you will die. You are boring anyway. Always struggling so I will let you go. However, don't come crawling back when you're dying. Such a stupid Kerovian you are Andros. Enjoy the time you have left.' The image said and disappeared.   
  
Andros opened his eyes and struggled to his feet. 'What does he mean I'll die? Who cares Ashley is in danger!' He jumped to his feet and ran into the room. The Psycho Rangers had left. Ashley was unconscious in the middle of the room. "Come on Ash. Time to go home." He tried to pick her up but couldn't. 'She's not all that heavy why can't I lift her?' Then what the image said finally made sense. He held her by the arm and teleported to Earth. When he landed he fell to the ground and couldn't get up. Everything went black.   
  
* * *  
Ashley woke up and looked around. 'Where am I?' She wondered. She didn't see Andros's body next to her right away. She raised her communicator and looked around to make sure there was no one around. That was when she spotted Andros on the ground. "Andros!" She grabbed him and teleported up to the ship.   
They landed with a thud causing everyone to leave the Rec. Room. "Ashley! How did you-" Zhane started to say then saw his best friend sprawled on the floor next to Ashley. "Andros!"   
  
"You guys I don't know what happened. I was strapped to this torture device and I think I passed out. When I came to, I was in the park with Andros next to me. I don't know how we got there."   
  
Alpha approached with a scanner and began scanning him. "He's dying Rangers." He told them looking down.   
  
"He's what?" They all said at the same time looking at him in disbelief.   
  
"I have something but it's Andros that has to do the work. It will help him but I can't say it'll work. It might or it might not. I'm going to give it to him. It might be best if you weren't in here." The Rangers left very reluctantly.   
  
***  
  
  
Ashley sat in her room and cried. 'Why him? He saved me from whatever Astronema was going to do to me. And what does he get? Death is what he gets. Please Andros you have to pull through.'   
  
Would you know my name?  
If I saw you in heaven?  
Would you feel the same  
If I saw you in heaven?  
I must be strong and carry on  
'Cause I know I don't belong here in heaven...  
  
Would you hold my hand  
If I saw you in heaven?  
Would you help me stand  
If I saw you in heaven?  
I'll find my way through night and day  
'Cause I know I just can't stay here in heaven...  
  
Time can bring you down; time can bend your knees  
Time can break your heart, have you begging please...  
  
Beyond the door there's peace I'm sure  
And I know there'll be no more tears in heaven...  
  
Would you know my name  
If I saw you in heaven?  
Would you feel the same  
If I saw you in heaven?  
I must be strong and carry on  
'Cause I know I don't belong here in heaven...  
  
Cassie walked into the room. "Oh Ash. Andros won't die he's too strong to let something like this keep him down."   
  
"Cassie you heard Alpha. The chances are slim. I want Andros to get through this and everything but we have to face reality."   
  
"He didn't say it would be difficult. He just said Andros had to do all of the work. Ash we can't give up hope. Andros needs our strength." Cassie said and pulled her best friend into a hug.   
  
* * *  
TJ and Carlos went back to the Rec. Room. "Almost seems unreal that he's dying doesn't it?" TJ asked.   
  
"Yeah. It's been a rough two weeks. Andros was turned evil. We got him back. Andros was turned evil and we got him back again. Then it turns out he wasn't freed and we get him back when he's dying. It's hard to believe Astronema would do this to her own brother. Astronema's going to pay for this." Carlos said.   
  
"Astronema's under a spell too Carlos. She doesn't know what she's doing." TJ said. "We've got to be strong for Zhane and Ashley. This is going to hit them harder then the rest of us."   
  
* * *  
Zhane had been wandering aimlessly and ended up in the storage room. He looked down at the cryogenic tube that had been his home for two years. 'I have saved Andros's life before. And he saved my life too. Now he's dying and I can't help him.' Zhane started crying. He heard someone enter the room and thought Alpha was wrong and that it was Andros. He turned around and saw Adam and Tommy.   
  
"How are you holding up?" Adam asked slowly approaching him.   
  
"As good as anyone would when they are just told their best friend is dying." Zhane said turning back around.   
  
"There's still a chance he'll pull through. Don't forget that." Tommy reminded him.   
  
"Yeah but even Alpha didn't sound hopeful. I just keep praying Alpha's wrong and Andros will sit up and everything will be fine." Zhane said.   
  
They left the storage room and walked down to the sick bay. They saw the others had gathered in front of it.   
  
"Guess we all had the same idea." Cassie said.   
  
"I was just thinking. I know we don't all have the same religion. But if we clasp hands in a circle and say a prayer for Andros..." Ashley said.   
  
"That sounds like a great idea Ashley." Adam said. They stood in the circle and held hands. Crying quietly and praying for their fallen friend.   
  
Alpha walked out of the room and almost ran into TJ. "Oh Rangers there you are."   
  
They looked up startled. Then they started speaking all at once.   
  
"Alpha is Andros all right?"   
  
"He's not dead is he?"   
  
"Please say you have good news!"   
  
Alpha waited till they were done. "That's what I was trying to tell you! Andros is-"   
  
Andros walked out of the room. "Hi guys." He said.   
  
"ANDROS!" They all yelled at the same time and enveloped him in a huge hug.   
  
Alpha held the remains of the Silver Psycho Morpher up and threw it away. That was the first thing Andros did when he woke up. Destroyed the morpher.   
  
Now he was free from the problems of being a Psycho Ranger.   
  
That's it that's the end! I could go crazy myself writing any more Psycho Problem fanfics. The song in the fanfic is "Tears in Heaven" by Eric Clapton. Email me at Willow@grrtech.com with comments and questions.   
  
  
  
  



	4. Psycho Problems 4

Disclaimer: Mr. Haim Saban owns all of the Galaxy Rangers, Astro Rangers, the villains, the Psycho Rangers and anyone else that you recognize from TV.   
Author's note: You might be wondering, have I lost my mind? Why am I writing Psycho Problems 4? Well it didn't make sense if it wasn't Psycho Problems 4.   
Time frame: After To the Tenth Power but before Power of Pink. Psycho Pink wasn't the only one saved in To the Tenth Power.   
  
Psycho Problems 4  
by: Dana  
  
Andros and Leo were walking through the park talking about the events that had transpired. There was a rustle in the air and both Rangers turned around and didn't see anything. They kept walking and a colorful rip of light appeared in front of them and they both got into fighting positions.   
  
It was the Psycho Rangers. Andros and Leo got ready to morph but the Psycho Rangers acted quickly and attacked before either had a chance to morph. Psycho Red got a hold of Andros and glared at Leo. He nodded at the other Psycho Rangers before teleporting away still with a hold of Andros.   
  
Leo was confused by all of this and the Psycho Rangers attacked with their weapons. It was a horrible fight. Leo hadn't stood a chance. The Psycho Rangers left when the other Galaxy Rangers appeared. Leo remained on the ground unconscious.   
  
* * *  
Psycho Red let go of Andros. Andros looked around and saw Trakeena was standing in front of him.   
  
"So you're the one who held the Silver Psycho Ranger powers." Trakeena said with a smirk. "Too bad you destroyed the morpher."   
  
The other Psycho Rangers teleported in then. "The Red Ranger has been taken care of Trakeena." Psycho Yellow said.   
  
"Good." Trakeena replied.   
  
Andros was beginning to wonder why he was there. He wasn't one of the Galaxy Rangers. Then again, he wasn't sure if he wanted to know what they wanted.   
  
Trakeena examined him a little bit closer. "Hmm. Can't let you go to waste now can we?"   
  
There was violent shaking and Andros went flying, as did everyone else.   
  
"What was that?" Trakeena demanded getting to her feet.   
  
"We seem to have taken a direct shot my Queen." Kegler informed her from his place in front of a wall.   
  
"From who?" She asked.   
  
"That I am unsure of." Kegler said looking away.   
  
"You!" She said pointing to Blue and Black Psycho Rangers. "Go check to see if there's any damage. And you," she said pointing at the Red Psycho Ranger. "You and Deviot can take our prisoner to a cell."   
  
Psycho Red glared at her under his helmet. He shoved Andros who turned back around and was about to fight the Psycho Ranger but Deviot hit him in the head and he slumped to the ground unconscious.   
  
* * *  
Leo opened his eyes and realized he was in sickbay on the Mega Ship. "Andros?" He asked in confusion.   
  
"Relax Leo." Kendrix said. "You were injured by the Psycho Rangers."   
  
"Where's Andros?" He asked her. She didn't answer. "Please Kendrix tell me if Andros is all right."   
  
"We haven't seen him." Kendrix answered.   
  
"The Red Psycho Ranger captured him." Leo told her. Kendrix looked at him surprised. "You didn't know?"   
  
"We found the Psycho Rangers beating you and they disappeared as soon as they saw us. You were unconscious. We didn't know Andros had been with you." Kendrix answered. She saw him trying to sit up. "You need to rest though. You still have injuries that haven't finished healing."   
  
"But Kendrix..." He started to argue.   
  
"Shh. Don't make me have Alpha give you a sedative. Don't worry, we'll find Andros." She promised.   
  
Leo hated feeling so useless. He was about to make another protest when he saw someone with very light colored blond hair enter the room along with Ashley.   
  
"You must be Zhane." Kendrix greeted.   
  
"That I am." Zhane said with a cocky smile.   
  
"Good. Thanks for coming." Kendrix smiled walking over to him and pulled him aside. "The situations worse then we thought. The Red Psycho Ranger captured Andros."   
  
"No!" Zhane yelled. "Not again! This can't be happening again!" He said almost crying. Ashley put a hand on Zhane's shoulder.   
  
"What can't be happening again?" Leo asked.   
  
"It's okay Zhane they can't do it again. Andros destroyed the morpher." Ashley tried to console the Silver Ranger then looked up at Leo and Kendrix. "Andros was captured five years ago and was turned into the Silver Psycho Ranger. It happened two more times in one week. It was very emotionally for all of us." She looked sad all of a sudden. "The third time almost killed Andros. But in the end, Andros destroyed the morpher and everything was fine after that. That is, until now."   
  
"I'm sorry to hear that." Kendrix said sadly. "We'll do all we can to help you find Andros. Leo..." She started to say and saw that Leo had slipped away while Ashley was talking. "Did either of you see Leo leave?" She asked. They shook their heads no. "He must have teleported out. Come on!" She called over her shoulder running out of the sickbay.   
  
* * *  
Leo landed in the park and looked around. He started to feel the pain in his chest and knew he'd be in trouble if the Psycho Rangers attacked. He was starting to grow dizzy and could hear his brother calling his name. "Mike." He yelled looking around and then noticed what all the excitement was. When he turned around, he was face to face with the Yellow Psycho Ranger.   
  
"You're not who I was looking for, but I guess you'll do." The Yellow Psycho Ranger informed him.   
  
Leo reached for his morpher and was struck from behind by Psycho Pink.   
  
"Leave him alone." Leo heard Mike yell running to his aid.   
  
"Thanks Mike." Leo said kicking the Yellow Psycho Ranger and felt the pain in his chest again. The Blue Psycho Ranger knocked him off his feet this time. He got to his feet and quickly saw that the others were there and handling the Psycho Rangers. The last thing he realized before he blacked out was the Red Psycho Ranger wasn't there.   
  
* * *  
  
Psycho Ranger Red dragged the unconscious Ranger through the dungeon of Trakeena's ship. Deviot walked in front of them.   
  
The ship started rocking again causing the Red Psycho Ranger to lose his grip on Andros who landed on the floor and started to wake up.   
  
Deviot saw this, took his sword out, and held it against Andros's throat. "Don't try anything Red Ranger."   
  
Andros looked at him in surprise but didn't do anything. He allowed The Red Psycho Ranger to pull him to his feet and shove him down the hall.   
  
The Red Psycho Ranger looked at Deviot and got a good look at his sword. 'I must have that sword.' He decided.   
  
Andros was shoved into the cell and Deviot walked away. Red Psycho Ranger decided to stay there to taunt the prisoner. "Get used to this place Andros. You're going to be here for a long time. Maybe I'll go keep Ashley company for you."   
  
"Leave Ashley alone!" Andros said and tried the door and was shocked.   
  
"I thought even you would be smarter then that Andros." Psycho Red said with a self-satisfied voice. The ship started rocking harder this time and the ship was falling but quickly stopped. The electricity in the dungeon went out. This allowed Andros to leave the cell. The Red Psycho Ranger tackled him from behind. "You aren't going anywhere."   
  
Andros kicked his feet out causing Psycho Red to fall to the ground. Andros jumped up and looked around the room. It was too dark to really see anything; but Andros was able to tell that their exit was partially blocked. Andros walked over and looked it over. There was no way that one person could clear it but if two did..."I hate to say this but we'll have to work together to get this exit cleared." Andros said rather reluctantly to the Psycho Ranger.   
  
"Dream on Ranger." Psycho Red said and tried to teleport out but it didn't work. He glared at Andros before starting to move some of the blocks. Soon they had it clear. "Look Red I'm only doing this because Deviot's got the sword I need. As soon as we're out of here you're dead!" The Psycho Red Ranger said staying away from him.   
  
"This isn't my idea of fun you know." Andros shot back. "I'd rather get out of here."   
  
"You were much better to deal with when you first were Psycho Silver at least you didn't say much!"   
  
"As much as I hate this we have to work together!" Andros said.   
  
"Only now Ranger." Psycho Red said leading the way. Andros followed reluctantly. When they got to the hall they could feel and smell the fire that was raging not too far away.   
  
"The whole floors on fire..." Andros realized coughing.   
  
"Like I said you really aren't too bright." Psycho Red said and started walking down the hall pausing for a second. "The fire's burning in this direction." He said and shoved past Andros to the other side and seemed to disappear for a few minutes. He came back and said, "it's fine here." He said and took off again before Andros could comment.   
  
Andros knew he couldn't trust the Red Psycho Ranger but he also knew he didn't have much of a choice.   
  
* * *  
Leo came to, sat up, and realized he was still in the park. He looked around for the others and didn't see them right away. He looked up and noticed Vilimax was standing above him. He got to his feet and glared at the Monster in front of him.   
  
"Your friends and brother deserted you." Vilimax informed him.   
  
"You're lying!" Leo spat getting into a fighting position. The pain returned. He didn't think he could fight. He didn't have to worry about it, as he was teleported away.   
  
When he landed Kendrix ran over to him and hugged him then pulled away when he flinched. "What were you thinking going down there hurt?" She demanded. "You could have been killed!"   
  
"I was tired of laying here." He admitted. "Where are the others?"   
  
"Fighting the Psycho Rangers. As far as I can tell, you were knocked out by Psycho Ranger Blue and for some reason I couldn't teleport you back here. Ashley and Zhane left to help." She paused and turned towards Alpha who was standing in the doorway. "Alpha can you make sure Leo doesn't try to teleport down? I need to help the others." Alpha nodded. "Good. Go Galactic!" She called and teleported out.   
  
Leo sighed as he sat down in one of the chairs in the Control Room.   
  
* * *  
Andros covered his mouth as he followed the Psycho Ranger up the stairs. He could see that the Psycho Ranger seemed to know where he was going. He could hear the flames crackling below him. The fire had spread quickly and the floor was covered with smoke. He could hear the door above open. He was a bit nervous about going up since he had no idea what was up there. He climbed the last step and looked around. That's when he realized the whole ship was on fire! He coughed as the smoke invaded his lungs. "How did this happen?" He wondered aloud.   
  
The Psycho Ranger glanced back at him but didn't say a word. He was just as puzzled as Andros was.   
  
Andros looked around the smoke filled haze. He had to think of a way to get off the ship. He saw the Psycho Ranger was looking at a console and wasn't paying attention to him. This made Andros wonder where everyone else was. Although the ship was on fire, it was still orbiting Terra Venture. He didn't have to wait too long before four hands grabbed him. Looking up he saw that it was the Blue and Black Psycho Rangers. That answered his question.   
  
"What should we do with him?" Blue Psycho asked. "Chain him up?"   
  
"We could always take him to Terra Venture and use him as ransom." Psycho Red suggested. "Get them to hand the Green Ranger over so he can fix the ship then destroy him of course."   
  
Psycho Blue and Black nodded and used their powers to teleport all four onto Terra Venture. "Now let go of Red." Psycho Red said.   
  
"What?" Blue asked in confusion.   
  
"I said let go of him." Psycho Red said. They let go of Andros. Then Psycho Red grabbed Andros by the arm and teleported away.   
  
"Where'd they go?" Blue asked Black.   
  
* * *  
Andros looked around in confusion as he landed on the MEGA ship. "How..."   
  
"How did I slip past everyone?" The Red Psycho Ranger asked.   
  
"Slipped past?"   
  
The Red Psycho Ranger removed his helmet. "Did you honestly think I was going to let them do all of that to you again?"   
  
"I'm just glad you did Zhane." Andros said with a smile. "But how did you manage to do all of that?"   
  
"It's kind of complicated. Kendrix, Ashley and I were able to lock onto your location but we couldn't teleport you off. I remembered I had that old Psycho Ranger costume I used to surprise you, still in my quarters. I got it on and took the Red Psycho Ranger out and well here we are."   
  
"That's good to hear." A voice said from behind them. They turned around quickly and saw Leo still sitting in a chair.   
  
"Hey Leo shouldn't you be resting?" Zhane asked.   
  
"I am!" Leo said. "Well kinda."   
  
"We should go help." Andros said to Zhane. Zhane nodded and they teleported down.   
  
Leo was about to join them when he realized that Alpha was staring at him. Leo sighed knowing that this one time joining the others wouldn't be too wise.   
  
* * *  
  
When Zhane and Andros teleported back to the scene of the battle they were immediately confronted by the Black and Blue Psycho Rangers.   
  
"You won't get away with what you just did." Black Psycho Ranger.   
  
"Sure we will." Zhane told him pulling out his Super Silverizer and watched Andros take out his Spiral Sabre.   
  
The Psycho Rangers looked at them before charging them. Black took on Andros and Blue took on Zhane.   
  
Blue looked over, saw his target, the Blue Ranger was being held down by Trakeena, and then looked back at Zhane. "I'll finish you then I'll finish Green Ranger."   
  
"Yeah right." Zhane said and hit him with his Silverizer. "You're all going to pay for what you've done." Zhane vowed.   
  
Andros took his Spiral Sabre out and started fighting with the Black Psycho Ranger. For some reason, Andros was having a lot of trouble. More trouble then he would normally would have. He thought the problem might be from all of the smoke he had inhaled while he was on the ship. He ended up unmorphed.   
  
Psycho Black smirked and held his sword just above Andros's throat. "This ends now Red Ranger." He said and was about to slice Andros's throat when another sword blocked him. He looked up and was furious at who he saw. "You!"   
  
Leo stood there fully morphed holding his Quasar Sabre. The fight seemed to stop for a split second as everyone took in the scene.   
  
Finally, Trakeena got impatient. "Don't just stand there! Get them!" She yelled at the four remaining Psycho Rangers.   
  
"Uh my queen?" Kegler spoke up. "Your ship is burning you know."   
  
"Let's go!" She yelled and disappeared. Kegler and Vilimax followed her. Deviot and the Psycho Rangers stayed behind.   
  
"Leo and Andros you should both get up to the ship!" Kai said. "You're injured!"   
  
"But you need us!" Andros said coughing.   
  
"Go!" All of the Rangers yelled. Andros and Leo didn't leave.   
  
"Let's do it." Carlos said ignoring the two Red Rangers for the time being. They started bringing their weapons together and Andros joined in. They prepared to shoot Pink and Yellow Psycho Rangers.   
  
"Lights of Orion activate!" The Galaxy Rangers called and got ready to launch themselves at the Blue and Black Psycho Rangers.   
  
The Astro Rangers fired and the Galaxy Rangers flew through the air and there was a flash of bright light. The Psycho Rangers were gone hopefully forever this time.   
  
Mike stood next to his brother, who was wavering on his feet, was barely able to catch him as he passed out.   
  
* * *  
Leo opened his eyes and realized he found his brother looking down at him in concern. "Where am I?" He asked.   
  
"You're in the sick bay. You passed out after the battle with the Psycho Rangers. Do you remember that?" Mike asked. Leo nodded. "Well now all you have to do is rest."   
  
Leo looked past Mike and saw Andros lying on another bed with his eyes closed. "Is he alright?"   
  
"He inhaled too much smoke. He'll be fine." He looked at his watch. "I've got to go on duty. Try to stay out of trouble for once Leo." He walked out the door.   
  
Andros opened his eyes and turned his head to look at Leo. "Thanks for helping me when Psycho Blue was about to kill me."   
  
"I'm glad I could. So did we get yelled at for not leaving?"   
  
"I think they were just concerned. You passed out and I guess I didn't look much better. Hopefully we're done with the Psycho Rangers." Andros answered and looked up and saw Alpha standing in front of the door.   
  
"You're not leaving this time." Alpha vowed.   
  
Leo and Andros broke into laughter.   
  
* * *  
Deviot walked through the ruins of the fight to see if any other Psycho Ranger had survived. He found The Pink Psycho Ranger.   
  
The end   
  
The story is continued in Power of Pink, which is a Haim Saban episode. This marks the official end of Psycho Problems series. I hope you enjoyed it! Email me at Willow@grrtech.com with thoughts and opinions.   
  
  



End file.
